L'aube d'un nouveau monde
by Laclea
Summary: Après sa victoire sur L, Light ne voit plus rien qui pourrait l'empêcher d'accomplir sa volonté d'éradiquer le crime. Qui pourrait l'arrêter maintenant?


**Bonjour**

**Voici un nouvel OS dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF. Je devais écrire sur le thème "axiologie" (la science et théorie des valeurs morales).**

**Les personnages de _Death Note_ ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

Le Death Note, un merveilleux outils qui est tombé du ciel. Qui n'a jamais rêvé pouvoir faire disparaitre quelqu'un? Un voisin un peu trop bruyant, un mari violent, ou même un ex un peu trop envahissant. N'importe qui aurait pu tomber sur ce cahier et s'en servir à des fins plus discutables. Moi j'ai fais un autre choix, le choix d'éradiquer le mal. Qui va pleurer la mort d'un meurtrier ou d'un violeur? Personne. Ce genre d'individus ne sont d'aucunes utilités pour la société, autant les faire disparaître.

On pourrait dire que c'est immoral, qu'un seul être humain ne peut décider de la vie ou de la mort de tant d'autres et pourtant c'est bien ce que font les juges, non? Ils décident du destin d'un homme uniquement parce qu'un diplôme leur en donne le droit. Moi, c'est un dieu lui même qui m'en a donné le droit. Le droit d'appliquer une justice intraitable et définitive. Quelques années de prisons ne peuvent changer un homme, par contre, vous tuez plusieurs criminels et là les autres auront peur de commettre le moindre crime.

Par ce cahier, j'aide la société. Je fais de mon pays un endroit sûr, sans criminels, où une jeune fille peut se balader le soir sans avoir peur de se faire agressée. Quel mal y a-t-il à cela? Je ne fais que débarrasser le monde d'individus dont on ne veut pas, de personnes qui font du mal aux autres pour leurs propres plaisirs et pourtant c'est moi qu'on recherche comme un criminel.

Les journaux me traitent de monstre, d'autres comprennent ma volonté. La police ne voit en moi qu'un serial killer alors que je ne tue pas au hasard. Le dieu de la mort Ryuk m'a confié ce pouvoir. Va t'on chercher à s'en prendre aux dieux de la mort pour avoir prit la vie d'un homme? Non. Alors pourquoi me considère-t-on comme un vulgaire criminel? Je suis l'envoyé de la mort. J'ai décidé d'utiliser le Death Note pour tuer les criminels, pour en finir avec les crimes qui rongent notre société alors que j'aurais pu l'utiliser pour tuer les dirigeants du monde et ainsi le diriger à ma façon. Mais non, j'agis dans l'ombre, veillant à ce que les lois les plus anciennes soient respectées. C'est très différent de l'image qu'on tente de donner de moi.

-Les humains me fascineront toujours, intervint Ryuk. Tu tues des tas d'autres humains, sans te soucier des conséquences et tu te vois comme quelqu'un au-dessus des autres.

-C'est pourtant le cas non? Je n'ai jamais tué une personne qui ne le méritait pas. On m'acclame comme un dieu, comme le sauveur. Personne n'ira pleurer ces types.

-Et pourtant, l'homme qui a poignardé une femme pour son sac avait lui aussi une mère. Comment crois-tu que cette dernière réagirait si elle t'avait en face d'elle?

Ryuk avait raison sur ce point, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de culpabiliser pour quelque chose qui me semble juste.

-Je n'irai pas lui demander pardon, son fils a fait de mauvais choix et il doit en assumer les conséquences. Voilà tout.

-Vraiment? Ricanna le dieu de la mort avant d'allumer le poste de télé où un débat entre un homme et une femme avait lieu.

_-Nous pouvons dire que les méthodes de Kira sont contestables_, fit l'homme, _mais elles sont efficaces. La criminalité à baisser de moitié dans notre ville._

-_Alors pour vous il est acceptable d'avoir un tueur parmi nous? _S'insurgea la femme. _On prend ce Kira pour une sorte de héro, pour moi il n'est pas mieux que les hommes qu'il traque sans relâche. Chaque homme à le droit à un procès équitable, en accord avec son crime. Kira se contente de tuer sans voir la différence entre un petit braqueur et un tueur multi-récidiviste. Aujourd'hui il s'en prend aux criminels, mais demain? Il pourrait s'en prendre à quiconque qu'il juge avoir commis un délit, même pour un simple excès de vitesse. C'est le début d'une dictature si on le laisse faire._

-_Vous y aller un peu fort! Moi je dis que heureusement que quelqu'un comme Kira est là. Comme vous l'avez dit, il a exécuté des hommes qui avaient déjà été condamnés dans le passé et qui pourtant étaient en liberté. Comment voulez vous que l'on se sente en sécurité quand on sait qu'un tueur vit près de chez nous? Beaucoup diront qu'il a payé sa dette à la société, mais croyez vous que l'on peut effacer un crime par quelques années de prisons? Les familles des victimes ne se contentent pas des années de prison que peut faire le coupable. Elles veulent plus et Kira leur donnent ce qu'elles veulent. Voilà tout._

Alors que je regarde ce débat, je peux voir que la jeune femme bout sous les mots de son interlocuteur. Je savais bien que mes actions rencontreraient des opposants, mais malgré tout certain voit le bien dans ce que je fais. Alors que le débat se poursuit, le présentateur coupe court à la dispute qui arrive et présente leur invité.

_-La jeune femme que l'on va recevoir s'appelle Rose et son histoire à commencé il y a six ans._

Apparut à l'écran une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année, aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux aussi foncés.

-_Racontez nous Rose comment Kira à bouleverser votre vie._

-_Il a permit à mon bourreau de payer ce qu'il m'avait fait._

-_Pouvez vous nous en dire plus?_

La dénommée Rose prit une grande inspiration avant de commencer son récit.

-_J'avais dix ans quand mon père nous a quitté des suites d'un cancer. Lorsque j'ai eu quinze ans, ma mère s'est remariée à un autre homme. Au départ, il semblait doux et gentil. Il m'aidait dans mes devoirs, prenait soin de moi mais il a vite montrer son vrai visage._

Près d'elle se tenait un jeune homme qui avait un bras autour de ses épaules comme pour la soutenir.

-_Ca a commencé a mes seize ans. Le soir de mon anniversaire, très tard, alors que tout le monde dormait, il est entré dans ma chambre et il m'a violée. Je ne savais pas comment réagir. Depuis ce jour, presque toutes les nuits il abusait de moi jusqu'à ce que je parte de chez moi._

_-Quel âge aviez vous?_

-_Dix-huit ans._

-_Vous avez aujourd'hui 24 ans et vous avez commencé à parler de ça peu après qu'on ait compris qui était Kira, il y a environ un an. Pourquoi avoir mit autant de temps?_

_-__J'étais terrorisée. Et puis je me suis aperçue que ça ne pouvait plus durer. La première personne à qui j'en ai parlé à été mon compagnon ici présent. Je le connaissait déjà à l'époque mais nous n'étions qu'amis. Il m'a poussé à en parler à ma mère, qu'elle sache qui était l'homme qu'elle avait épousée._

-_Quelle a été sa réaction?_

_-Elle ne m'a pas cru. Elle m'a dit que je ne cherchais qu'à me faire remarquer, que jamais mon beau-père ne ferais une chose pareil. On s'est disputées et je suis partie assez violemment, en colère de voir que ma propre mère ne me croyait pas. Quelques mois plus tard, mon beau-père mourrait percuté par un bus et maintenant je sais que c'était Kira. Il m'avait entendu et il avait exaucé une prière que je ne savais même pas avoir faite._

_-Depuis, une enquête à été ouverte concernant votre beau-père et nous savons qu'il a été impliqué dans plusieurs affaires de viols. Avez vous reprit contact avec votre mère depuis?_

_-Elle m'a appelée quelques jours après sa mort, quand on a su dans quelles affaires il avait été mêlé. Elle m'a dit que j'avais gâchée sa vie, que tout étais de ma faute. Depuis je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle._

_-Vous êtes donc reconnaissante envers Kira?_

_-Oui. Sans lui, d'autres que moi aurait pu se retrouver entre les mains de ce monstre. Ce n'est pas Kira le monstre, il n'est que la main qui applique la seule justice qui marche. Si je l'avais en face de moi, je le remercierai et je le supplierai de continuer de faire ce qu'il fait._

_-Et que pense votre compagnon?_

_-Si Kira n'avait pas fait disparaitre cet homme, _répondit le jeune homme,_ je pense que j'aurais été capable de le faire moi-même. _

J'éteignis la télé, ravis de voir que mes actions étaient bien vues par les victimes. On peut parler d'immoralité, mais je ne fais que ce qui est juste.

-Tu vois, fis-je à Ryuk, je ne fais que rendre service.

-Et quand tu as abattus L, c'était pour quoi?

-Je n'avais pas le choix, on le savait tous les deux depuis le début. C'était lui ou moi et j'ai gagné c'est ainsi. Tu ne me feras pas regretté mes choix.

-Donc si un homme renversait une enfant et la tuait, tu le tuerai?

-C'est là qu'est la nuance. Un accident n'est jamais voulu, mais d'autres crimes sont volontaires. On ne viole jamais quelqu'un par accident.

-Donc si demain ton père était prit sur le fait, tu n'hésiterai pas?

Je ricanais doucement à sa remarque.

-Si je tuais tous les criminels sauf ceux qui font partis de ma famille, ne crois-tu pas que la police remonterai vite jusqu'à moi?

Je ramassai le Death Note dont les pages se noircissent à mesure que je choisit mes victimes. Tous ce que je veux, c'est créer un monde où le crime n'a plus sa place, où un criminel ne peut pas s'en sortir en toute impunité, ou la corruption ne pourrait plus le sauver. Le choix de vie et de mort m'appartiens désormais et sans L pour me gêner, rien ne peut m'empêcher d'accomplir mon dessein.

-Tu sais Light, m'appela Ryuk, je dois admettre que je suis bien content que mon Death Note te sois parvenu.

Surpris, je me tourne vers lui. Il affiche un immense sourire d'où ses dents pointues ressortent, ses yeux rouges brillants d'une lueur nouvelle.

-Si il était tombé entre les mains d'un autre humain, je pense que les choses auraient été beaucoup moins amusantes.


End file.
